fall_of_nythwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline: The Harvestbelt
The Harvestbelt is the players' starting zone, and covers levels 1-10. Next Zone: Westfold (Storyline: The Westfold) Ashford Players begin in the quiet town of Ashford and are asked by the head watchman, Guard Bron, to supply the village with food, fend off a neighboring kobold clan, and investigate a crime gang in the Harvestwood. *1 Hungry Villagers *1 The Basics of Hunting *2 Forward Progress *2 The Kobold Problem *2 Stolen Supplies AND 2 Strike Back *2 Ending Their Work *3 Whispers in Ashford *3 Bandits on the Harvestroad AND '''3 Investigation *3 Lessons on Interception *3 Protect the Village! '''AND 3 Once and For All *4 The Road to Surwich Surwich After arriving in Surwich and turning in 4 The Road to Surwich, players will talk to the leader of the town guard, Marshal Willem, and find that rumors of a dark presence in the Harvestwood are spreading through town like wildfire. Willem enlists them to look into the mystery, and, with the help of the Surwich apothecary, players will uncover the threat of a rogue harvest-druid from the academies of Lorfield. *4 By Common Knowledge *4 Traces of Contamination **Side quests: ***4 Restocking the Pantry AND '''4 A Surwich Specialty *4 Relics from Lorfield *5 Asking Apothecary Torius *5 Recollection AND''' 5 A Volatile Brew *5 Peel Back the Mist *5 Rapidfire Elimination *6 Report to Marshal Willem Once players discover that the dark harvest-druid Alan'is has been corrupting the flora and fauna of the Harvestwood, they return to Marshal Willem and rally up the militia of Surwich to launch an all-out attack on the druid's hideout. *6 Spread the Word *6 Battle Preparations: Food AND 6 Battle Preparations: Weapons *6 Assault on Darkwood Hideout AND 6 Reclaim the Relics AND '''6 Cleansing Fire *6 The Final Blow *7 Honor the Fallen Redhall Once players deliver the bodies of the fallen soldiers from Surwich to the tombs in Redhall with the quest 7 Honor the Fallen, they must respond to the undead that are rising from the graveyard and polluting the land. Lord Arandall tasks the players with cleansing the surrounding regions of the living corpses, so that the Harvestbelt can return to its former glory. It is worth noting that it is here that players will be first introduced to Zeppelins. *7 Nightmares *7 Save the Townsfolk '''AND 7 Dead Legions *7 The Barrows of Redhall **Side quests: ***7 Clean Water AND 7 To Pay Respect *7 Fight the Cold AND 7 By the Light of Flames *8 Shipment to Riverfall *8 Shipment to Redhall *8 Hamlin Farmstead *8 Retake the Farm AND 8 Tainted Soil *8 Skeleton-Lord Frys'kadir *9 Aid Waywatch Waywatch After turning in 9 Aid Waywatch to Guard Darius in Waywatch, players will be sent to fight back against the wraiths that are swarming out of the Forest of Tears in southern Westfold . They will be tasked with repairing an underwater shrine to Queen Lysana at the bottom of the River Lysana by collecting the fragments scattered around Galruk's Vice in hopes of finally restoring the balance of the Harvestbelt. *9 Spiritual Imbalance *9 Fight Back AND 9 Crystal Tears *9 The Lost Shrine of Lysana *9 Lysana's Crown AND 9 Lysana's Pendant AND 9 Lysana's Scepter *9 Restore the Shrine *9 Shadows of Death *10 Light's Herald *10 Nightperch After finishing all of the Harvestbelt quests, players will be sent to Nightperch in Westfold to help fight against the dark beasts of the Forest of Tears with the quest 10 Nightperch.